Just another Fairy Tail
by KawaiiChickenNugget
Summary: "Exhausted, a team of wizards were returning from their recent mission having captured a rare gem for a vast sum of Juerus. Golden rays of sun flooded the heroes' surroundings giving the lively, rich forest surrounding them an ethereal glow. " There is a glossary explaining all of the terms i used since it was for school. There is not a lot of LokexLucy but is still worth reading!
1. Glossary

**Pre-Story Glossary (Just for reference in case anyone gets stuck on what something might be)**

* * *

Jurerus = Jewels

Furawa = Fiore

Empyreal Mage = Celestial Mage

Apparel Conjure = Requip

Magunoria = Magnolia

Alliance = Guild

Shadow Gear = Fairy Tail

Luna = Lucy

Xabiis = Happy (Pronounced similarly)

Ailusha = Erza

Grant = Gray

Naz = Natsu

Luke = Loke

Millianne = Mirajane

Cristina = Cana

Leanna = Levy

Gabriel = Gajeel

Ethan = Elfman

Julia = Juvia

Wiktoria = Wendy

Cacey = Carla (Charle/Charles if you didn't bother reading the manga)

* * *

**If i missed anything out please remind me in your review so that i do not leave any of you uninformed. -Ashe **


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay now that is out of the way, lets get reading! See ya at the bottom of the page! -Ashe**

**And now for that annoyingly typical disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does so go worship him!**

Exhausted, a team of wizards were returning from their recent mission having captured a rare gem for a vast sum of Juerus. Golden rays of sun flooded the heroes' surroundings giving the lively, rich forest surrounding them an ethereal glow. The soft melodies of the breath-taking array of birds intertwined with the branches of the proud, tall trees. Peach coloured flowers dotted alongside the cobblestone pathway burst with an enlightening, refreshing aroma incomparable to any perfume in all of Furawa. Only Luna was able to truly appreciate such an amazing setting due to the others being exhausted from all the fighting they had to do in the past few days. The golden haired empyreal mage was used to being on the side-lines the majority of the time but it never really bothered her because at least she could stay with her friends and be of help when necessary. She was really looking forward to include this scenery in her novel but it was quite a walk to the next train station to get back to Magunoria where the Alliance of Shadow Gear was located.

With a glowing smile, Luna looked back to the weakened team. Pride washed over her as her eyes scanned her comrades. Xabiis was stumbling at the very back of the group; his turquoise fur tarnished by dust and dried blood and his whiskers crumpled and twisted. Not far in front of the blue cat was Ailusha with scarlet hair flowing behind her and armour clattering as she limped on. It was extremely rare for the fearsome redhead to be beaten in battle as she was the most feared woman in Furawa due to being a specialist on weaponry and Apparel Conjure magic. Stumbling in front of the strongest team member was Grant, a specialist in ice magic with wild raven hair and a well formed physique of which he usually unintentionally showed off. Despite having just fought non-stop for the past week, Naz was still taunting the ice mage about his strange habit causing the two rivals to begin fighting, not long before Ailusha stepped in to separate the two. Naz always wore the same scarf that his father gave him years ago which looked like dragon scales and no matter what he wore, anything suited the spiky salmon-pink hair that covered his head. Although he looked weak, Naz had immense power in fire magic that was almost equal to that of a fire dragon. This is true friendship and Luna could never ask for better companions to watch out for her.

Suddenly, the previously static bushes to the left of the path began rustling causing first Ailusha, then Luna to stop abruptly resulting in Grant, Naz and Xabiis bumping into them and falling on top of each other due to their fatigue. Immediately, a fearsome looking man quickly emerged from the foliage, armed with two razor sharp daggers that appeared to have a menacing emblem on the handles of which displayed the insignia of the strongest Alliance in dark magic; Demon Soul. Team Naz's (as it was called) assailant had long black locks hanging over his scarred face. Despite the long, black cloak that was draped over his torso, he was evidently muscular. Eyes fixed on the wounded redhead, he raised his arms resembling a cobra preparing to strike and devour its weakened prey. Just as the mystery foe was about to deliver a blow a blinding light tore between him and the mages of the alliance and before the cause of it could be identified, blood had pooled around the light anomaly. As the light dissipated, the dark mage was already lying on the floor, bathed in crimson being stood over by a smart looking figure in a suit with messy golden ginger hair and blue tinted glasses.

"Luke?" Luna's voice called out in a shrill whisper which was encased in shock of what had just happened.

"Yes my princess? I sensed you were in danger," He replied, looking at his master with a proud grin and without thinking she ran up to him and caught him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Luke! You are always there even before I even think to summon you." She mumbled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her form. Then it hit her;

"Guys, we need to get back to the Alliance or they'll start to get worried! Plus my rent is already late! I think you need to return to the stars Luke," She yelled as she peeled herself off of him but not before he could plant a gentle kiss onto her forehead, sending a gentle pulse of electricity through her entire being. Despite knowing that he flirted with every girl, she still felt like that was a personal gesture, perfectly for her. "Leo, return to your place among the stars," She bellowed before drawing his zodiac symbol with a gold coloured stone with a lion engraved onto it.

Around sunset, a few hours after the incident, they arrived back at the guild which was still as effervescent as ever; Millianne serving Cristina the alcoholic at the bar, Leanne studying with a love-struck Gabriel watching her from afar but skilfully still looking as intimidating as usual, Ethan preaching about what it is to be a 'man' over the commotion of everyone sparring, Julia fawning over Grant who didn't take much notice to the water mage attempting to flirt with him and Wiktoria and Cacey, her snowy white cat discussing the new healing spell the blunette child had just mastered. Being back at the Alliance felt awesome but really, the 'Strongest Team' needed some rest from the perilous journey they had just endured (Mostly due to Naz's motion sickness aboard the train). Not even five minutes after entering, they were already leaving for home "Oh, going home already? You've only just come in; anyway we're all staying the night here so why not join us? Master Marvin says we need a bonding activity," Millia called, racing towards the door. Noticeably, a sly, devious smile spread across her face, she was planning something.

Once everyone had finally got into the sleepover spirit, the guild was finally as alive as it was before; Naz and Grant were fighting over whose pyjamas were better (even though Grant had abandoned his in a pile on the floor) and Ailusha having to come in to intimidate the two juvenile rivals. Everyone was in a real uplifting spirit, drinking and laughing; this is what it truly meant to be a part of an Alliance. Still with her slightly creepy grin, Millia swanned towards Luna silver hair trailing gently behind her (for some reason, her hair was nearly white at the age of 22). "Oh," She said with a slight frown, startling the blonde. "Where's Luke? He is a member of Shadow Gear, is he not?" She continued, a giggle creeping into her course miss matchmaker was going to try to pull something like this off. "I call upon the Lion of the zodiac," Luna sighed with a slight grimace on her face. No doubt the flirt was going to try something with her. "Ah my princess, how nice it is of you to invite me here," He smiled almost mockingly. You could tell from miles away that she didn't like the idea of this at all and just wanted to storm out of the hall. "Yay, now that everyone's here we can do some activities together!" The cheerful barmaid announced. "Sorry to upset you Millia but I'm going to sit this one out," The empyreal mage huffed before heading to a bench with the book she took on the mission previously.

* * *

**Ashe: Worry not, there is more but i wanted to try out a different sort of Author's Note so uhh I am now pretending to talk to the members of Fairy Tail.**

**Natsu: What do you mean pretending?! Do you not think we're real!**

**Lucy: Natsu, you idiot! Of course she knows we're real otherwise she wouldn't be talking to us.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Ashe: Enough about that, what do you think of the story so far?**

**(Gray walks in)**

**Gray: What you guys discussing?**

**Ashe: The story! So what do you lot think?**

**Gray: Why do Natsu, Happy and Erza have such strangely changed names?**

**Ashe: Well, I bought a set of Celestial Keys and on the side it summarized that beginning of Fairy Tail. Somebody had crappily translated it, resulting in it saying Naz, Xabiis and Ailusha instead of the actual names.**

**Lucy: Yes! Finally I found another fellow Celestial Wizard! Lets be best friends!**

**Ashe: Oh my God I'm such a loner... well don't forget to review any mistakes made or any compliments (both are very welcome!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time for the loner to update the story so you can finish it and say to yourself "What a waste of my time *huff*" **

**Anyway, hopefully this isn't too bland for you! Well I'll see ya at the bottom of the page. -Ashe**

* * *

"Hey, you didn't even know what it was so why did you just wander off? You could've really liked it!" A familiar voice expressed as an orange haired spirit sat opposite Luna who was engrossed in her book. "Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were there," The blonde exclaimed, shuddering from the surprise.

"Anyway, so why did you just leave, princess?" Luke asked, he had a slight look of disappointment on his face. Closing her book slowly, Luna turned to look at her fellow guild members. "Because it is obviously one of Millia's matchmaking attempts for everyone and I wanted to finish my book," She asserted, reaching for her book before noticing that Luke had already taken it and was examining it with squinted eyes. "I wouldn't picture you reading 'Nineteen Eighty-Four' by George Orwell…"

"Well I happen to be quite into books about dystopian societies," She interrupted, attempting to snatch the book back and failing miserably.

"I expected you to read books about shopping or makeup. Y'know, real girly stuff," He replied, genuinely surprised at her choice of reading material flicking through the pages as he held it above her reach, taunting her.

"Give it back, meanie!" She yelled as the entire hall went silent, lovely timing! She craned her neck to see everyone staring intently at the two. "Also, can you just leave me alone? I'm sure the guys miss having you as a proper Alliance member so I'd expect they'd want to hang out with you," She complained, holding her hand out waiting for him to drop the book into her hand. Of course, he enjoying every second of his teasing grabbed the outstretched hand with his own and kissed it; it would just be that little extra entertainment seeing her get wound up even further. In all honesty, she was just grateful that the Alliance had resumed paying attention to their own business.

In fear of angering the blonde any further, Luke crept back to the other members of Shadow Gear which were now having a drinking contest. Luna was still blushing at the kiss; it was only a small gesture to annoy her but it still left her face a deep crimson colour. As she resumed her reading her thoughts kept creeping back to the orange haired hero who had saved her countless times and was now gazing at her from the other side of the guild hall. Having never had been in a relationship, the blonde haired mage decided to just let it pass; anyway, it was surely not a good idea to be with one of her own spirits. Mentally scolding herself for such thoughts, she regained focus on the words that covered the page. There's NO WAY she would be falling for Luke.

"Lu-chan?" A meek voice asked as a short girl with dazzling blue hair daintily placed herself next to her celestial friend. Slowly raising her gaze from her book, a grin spread across her lips. "Leanne! I was beginning to get lonely here, thanks for joining me." Luna beamed at the girl next to her.

"I really wanted to leave you to your reading but Luke insisted on me delivering this note to you," the Soldier Language wizard said sheepishly as she handed Luna a rosy pink piece of paper. "I promise I didn't read it but I don't know why he didn't give it himself," She added, turning to look at him but out of the rowdy crowd of now-drunken wizards he could not be found. Where could he have gone? Delicately, Lucy opened the folded piece of paper. "See ya at South Magunoria Park at 9 –Luke 3" It read. "What is this? What does he think he's doing? Also, what makes him think I'll be there?!" She exclaimed out of frustration and mostly surprise. "Lu-chan, I think you should go, I mean he obviously likes you. Let's admit it, you like him too!" Leanne piped up, hoping not to aggravate her friend. Instead, a wave of scarlet returned to her cheeks.

"Well what about you and Gabriel, huh? I know you're after that brute!" The blonde retorted.

"No changing the subject! We're going to get you date-ready!" The blunette cheered while dragging the reluctant Luna out of her seat.

"What's this about a date, Luna's got a date?" A fairly high pitched male voice chirped in followed by a flash of bright pink jumping in front of the two girls.

"No I haven't Naz. I'm going to get a drink now," the blonde mumbled as she headed towards the bar.

"Luna, what's this?" A cheery Millianne asked as Luna approached the bar. Slowly, the white haired transformation mage slipped the quartz pink note from her friend's fingers. Yet again the bright red blush consumed her complexion once again. Why did the eldest Straxus sister have to be so obsessed with everybody else's personal business? "Luke asked you out? You'd better get ready! Ailusha, I need your help!" She yelled gesturing for the Scarlet Beast (as she was nicknamed) to come towards the bar. With and agitated look on her face she complied with the barmaid's request.

"Yes? I was just about to destroy Grant in a fight, what was so damn important?" The red haired wizard growled, causing Luna and Millianne to melt into a puddle of fear. Nobody who provoked Ailusha enough for her to release her wrath ever lived to tell about it and the two girls certainly didn't want to be added to that list. "W-well Luna here's got a date in about half an hour. Do you think to could Apparel Conjure into something more appropriate?" Millia stammered, looking Luna up and down.

"Hey! Who said I was going?! There's no way I'd go on a date with Luke!"

"You're going on a date with Luke? I see, now I know what sort of outfit to Apparel Conjure into!" Immediately, a pure white light momentarily flashed and revealed a scantily clad redhead in a deep plum dress that barely covered half of her thigh with a gaping hole in the back that left the middle third of her stomach covered. Not a second after Ailusha, now wearing less than Grant, was leaving nothing to the imagination as she handed the dress to a very reluctant empyreal mage. "There is absolutely no way I'm wearing that, put it back on Ailusha!" She screeched whilst covering her eyes, she wasn't planning to sleep with her date and really didn't want to see the Scarlet Beast in her current state!

"Well what other option do you have, huh? There's no way we're letting you wear that!"

"If you're so desperate for me to go, I'll call..." Suddenly, she was cut off by the appearance of a pink haired maid who was clutching onto hopefully more appropriate attire.

"Princess, I have brought you clothes for your date with Leo. Will I receive punishment?" Virgo announced attempting to remove the blonde's shirt.

"Virgo, what are you doing? People are staring now and stop summoning yourself like Luke does!"

"Sorry princess,"

"I'll do it myself, don't worry. Can you please return to the celestial realm now? Oh and thank you Virgo, you're the best!" And at that the maid disappeared in a silver cloud of smoke leaving behind a sky blue, knee length dress which was adorned with golden embroidery.

* * *

**Ashe: oooh Lu-chan's got a date!**

**Lucy: Since when did you call me "Lu-chan"?**

**Ashe: Since now.**

**Gray: Lucy, you did say you'd be the poor thing's best friend.**

**Ashe: HEY GRAY, I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!**

**Natsu: Yeah, Ice-brain, show the lady some respect!**

**Lucy: Why are you talking weirdly, Natsu?**

**Natsu: Mirajane said i should talk to her like that.**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Gray: That's a stupid excuse for flirting with her.**

**Natsu: What's flirting?**

**Ashe: Well I'm leaving! Please tell me what you thought of the story and any mistakes i made. I'd also like your input on my new style of Author's Note. Bye!**


	4. Final Chapter

**And now the end for my story. It is kinda sad but I won't be held liable for any tears shed (not that I think you'll cry) so enjoy! -Ashe**

* * *

After this saga, Luna was less reluctant to go on this date because then at least she wouldn't have to deal with all of the craziness back at the Alliance. As she neared South Magunoria Park, she noticed that her date was nowhere in sight. Scanning the glowing landscape, a shadow crept out from behind the tree that towered in the centre. Luke? All of a sudden, a hand clad in black leather clasped her lips shut as a muscular arm bound hers behind her back followed by an ice cold sensation around her wrists. Before anything else could happen, Grant (who was in clothes for once!) leapt out from one of the ancient tree branches, plunging a sword forged in his ice magic behind Luna who was planted firmly into the ground by the fear that bound every muscle in her body. Did her own magic betray her?

"As long as I have this thing bound by my magic, he can't return to the Celestial realm therefore I can easily kill the girl since their soul wavelengths are connected," A deep chuckle erupted from behind the two Shadow Gear mages, each word laced with venom as he dragged the battered, destroyed spirit alond the roughly cobbled ground. "Leo, Return to the stars!" She shrieked, hoping to save him. She couldn't bear the thought of the loss of the last thing her deceased mother had given her. Instead of the desired effect, the snake-like bindings surrounding Luke squirmed their way around her within seconds, following the bond in their soul wavelengths. Clothes now abandoned, Grant punched the ground, covering it in a sheet of ice. "Hey stripper, how'd ya' beat me to it!" An angry voice yelled as Naz knocked his rival to the ground before roaring a wave of golden flames at the enemy leaving a pile of ash around him and a bolt of crimson consuming his complexion.

"You Shadow idiots don't know when to stop!" The kidnapper roared, working intensely to hide how mortified he was at this occurrence.

"That's what you get for assaulting our Alliance! Demon Soul scum!" The two boys yelled in unison driving anger-coated fists to his jaw before sending sharp bolts of magic into his face which was now becoming very deformed.

"You forget that I have the advantage here!" He smirked before quickly fading and manifesting behind the imprisoned mages. "Your precious friends' lives are in my hands," eyes lighting up as the dark mage tightened the binding around his victims.

Interrupting the conversation that had put the battle on pause, a wave of blades tore through the attacker's form causing him to choke up blood which now coated the ground around him. "That didn't seem very date-like, now did it?" Ailusha's voice giggled as she strolled up to her teammates. "Having trouble with a small fry I see. Call me next time if you can't handle those dark magic weaklings!" She added, pinching the cheek of her pink haired friend and ruffling the hair of his rival.

"You can't kill me off without a little gift in return!" The wounded assassin smirked. "Binding of darkness; snake fang!" he bellowed between short, broken breaths. Blood-curdling shrieks tore through the hazy, blood-scented air as Luna and Luke fell to the ground, impaled by the serpent that bound them together and the Ginger spirit dissipated into shimmering dust, left to be forgotten in the emptiness of time. Leo of the zodiac had fallen and so had his master.

Tears streaming from their eyes, the Strongest Team mourned over the corpse of their newest comrade; Luna. The entire Alliance of Shadow Gear were now sobbing over the loss of their most compassionate member; Luna. Setting aside their juvenile feuds, Grant and Naz were comforting each other over the loss of their comrade, Leanne staring wide-eyed at her only friend that hadn't viewed her as weak and Ailusha sprawled out onto the floor in defeat. Climbing onto the desk, Master Marvin (head of the alliance) fixed his scraggly beard, cleared his throat. "A star has now fallen from the sky. The star that will never be replaced, who brought our Alliance closer has been lost. However, in out despair we must stay strong and show her the Alliance Shadow Gear has become because of her kindness. Fight with everything we have for our comrades so that Shadow Gear may never again lose a family member like we have lost Luna!" He yelled hoping to motivate Shadow Gear to not give up on their family. But in reality, what would actually become of a broken Alliance?

* * *

**Ashe: There's the end! Did you lot like the story?**

**Lucy: I DIED?! What kind of friend are you?**

**Ashe: You said earlier that we weren't frie-**

**Erza: YOU LOT ARE HAVING SECRET MEETINGS WITHOUT ME?**

**Ashe: N-not at all. I told Natsu and Gray to invite you.**

**Erza: One sec while i go beat the crap out of those two.**

**(a few moments later)**

**Natsu: Help meeee Erza's going on a rampage!**

**Gray: Stupid flame-brain gets me in trouble for his laziness.**

**Ashe: Please don't fight until this is over.**

**Gray and Natsu: Yes Ashe...**

**Erza: I'm going to kill you for not inviting me, you know how much I love cake!**

**Ashe: Okay review please. If you want me to, i may make a final chapter of just dialogue with the characters, just ask!**

**Lucy: Yay, next time I'll invite Levy and some of my spirits!**


End file.
